hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kiewii
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeFireXXXX (Talk) 06:50, October 17, 2011 Kierant do you wanna start the Hypothetical hurricane mini wiki on scratchpad? You don't need to upload ANY images since Scratchpad downloads all images. Here's the link if you want to. Message me on my talk. http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Hypothetical_hurricanes 19:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) We can make hurricanes using images here. Come on man! Please! 22:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Kierant how do you make the tracks? I make tracks myself but (I hate to admit this) yours are better than mine. Tell me on my talk when you can. 22:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) **** You gave Hurricane Julia (2028) an interesting track path, could you perhaps make one for Hermine? tracks2 **** Is there any more track paths you could make for the other storms? Storms Max1994C 20:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey kiwi, How've you been? Um I just made a new season and was wondering if you could do the storm summaries/history for me. cuz I can't think of anything. Re:Tracks + Movie Max1994C 01:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Really? Thx, So have you seen the new movie Journey 2? Max1994C 01:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) hey kiwi, How've you been? Hypothetical Tornadoes Pics Max1994C 15:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Um, I'm not sure if you have any or not but I was hoping to see if you had any tornado pics you can upload for hypothetical tornadoes. Happy Easter Max1994C 19:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy easter. How To: hurricane paths How do you make those hurricane paths? I have always wanted to learn how to do those.22:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC) How can you make your very own Hurricane Tracks? Can you help me by telling me how to make my very own Hurricane Tracks please it would help alot please tell me on my talk page please.HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 21:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 21:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Kie...wii? Are you back? I've never met you, but I've heard how awesome you are :) My name is Not David Brown! 02:47, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :No, afraid not. I will make some edits every now and again, but not everyday Kiewii 10:50, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :Aww. Thanks for the response, I'm glad to see a member that is "dead" to the wiki to stop by! --My name is Not David Brown! 03:35, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi i`m Douglas The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 15:12, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hurricane Joaquin Kiewii, just a quick message to say that Joaquin is approaching us - if you have been paying attention to the news over the weekend, then you will know that this storm almost made it to category 5 strength on Saturday near the Bahamas. I am advising you to keep an eye on the cyclone as it approaches - forecast confidence in the track of Joaquin is pretty high, though it has changed 3 times in the last 6 hours to account for the slow motion of the storm. Joaquin is expected to hit with 50mph winds on Sunday October 11th in Eire, before potentially moving over the UK proper over the remainder of the weekend - enjoy the rest of the day, and ill probably see you tomorrow on chat wsc (talk) 14:44, October 6, 2015 (UTC)wsc Inactivity Notice Hello there! I am temporarily stripping you of rights. Before you freak out, I wanted to inform you that you have not logged on in a month, or made an edit since september! As soon as you leave a message on my wall saying your here, I will give you all your rights back! Have a wonderful day! Emma and V 20:29, November 13, 2015 (UTC)